Highly Satisfied
by Chloe'sShoelaces
Summary: Damon and Elena have sex, they are both highly fulfilled after.


**Authors Note**

I was bored so I wrote this, please tell me what you think, I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Elena and Damon were making out on Damon's 4 poster bed, they soft sheets beneath them make of 100% Egyptian cotton, the bed itself made from fine mahogany, only the best for Damon Salvatore.

Which coincidently was what he was thinking with Elena between his lips, she was a beautiful specimen and he was falling for her, hard.

Her lips were slowly pleasuring his, teasing him for what she had in store.

Suddenly Damon became an animal, he couldn't take this teasing any more, and before Elena could blink he flipped her on her back, she was powerless against his vampiristic charismatics.

He made short work of her blouse, unbuttoning it like his life depended on it. Swiftly he removed her black and red laced bra and added that to the pile of clothes he was going to create.

With her bear breast exposed, he drank in their perkiness and perfectness before his lips collided with them.

She moaned at the intense pleasure he was giving her, his lips slowly sucking, nipping and kissing her breast, in circles, spirals, nearing her nipples, once he got there and gave them a suck, she cried out with satisfaction.

Hearing she was fully ready now, Damon made his way down, still sucking, nipping and kissing her perfect body as he went south.

Finally he was above her clit. Using his teeth to unbutton and pull down her shorts, he rubbed her clit with his masculine hands over her panties, and fine panties they were too. Matching her bra, they were black and red laced, a tiny bit see-through and Damon though they were great.

Elena, laying there on the bed, bucked her hips as a signal Damon should continue his motions. He understood but continued to rub his hands over her now sopping panties, she would have to be patient if she wanted more.

She lifted herself up so that her back was off the bed but her legs remained where they were.

'Come on Damon, you're such a tease.'

'You're going to have to wait my dear; the rest will be worth it.

He pushed her back down and continued rubbing, making patterns in her panties.

He decided she'd had enough torture and used his mouth to pull her panties off, exposing her wet pussy to him.

'Now this is such a beautiful thing, why have we not seen this before?'

'I was saving it for a special occasion.' Elena teased.

Damon kissed her pussy, licking, sucking and generally making her moan with delight.

He liked her sounds; they were what drove him to continue.

She started to cum, onto his mouth, but this didn't stop him, he intensified his efforts and she cummed harder.

He licked every inch of her juices off.

His turn was over, it was now her turn, so he rolled over and layed next to her, whilst slowly massaging her clit.

Elena took the hint and climbed ontop of him.

She undressed him, adding his clothes ontop of hers.

Both of them were now fully naked, exposing themselves to one another, it feeling as right as a hand in a glove.

She pursed her pink lips and placed them over the tip of Damon dick. Moving her moth up and down, gradually building up to sucking hard, he cummed straight into her mouth, she swallows and continues.

She's had enough of his desires and mirrors his way of making her way up his body, kissing and sucking.

He can't take anymore teasing and flips her so he's on top, the way it should be in his mind.

He pinned her arms over the top of her head with his hands, and kissed her. Passionately and wild, with a sense of urgency.

He went to her neck and repeated the process, making her wet.

When Elena's least expecting it, Damon thrusts his dick inside her pussy, she cries out, startled and thrilled, finally, this is what she's been waiting for.

Damon moves deeper into her pussy, thrusting harder and harder, Elena's begging him for more.

They both climax at the same time, their juices colliding with one another, all too soon it was finished.

They were both highly satisfied.

* * *

This is probably going to be it for smut stories for a while unless people really want them, reviews are always appreciated :)


End file.
